


Hellas Holiday

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've sent the boys to <a href="http://www.amusingplanet.com/2012/02/navagio-beach-most-beautiful-beach-of.html">Navagio Beach, Greece</a>. Lucky sods.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hellas Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I've sent the boys to [Navagio Beach, Greece](http://www.amusingplanet.com/2012/02/navagio-beach-most-beautiful-beach-of.html). Lucky sods.

"Aren't you glad we came?" Harry said, giving Severus's thigh a squeeze. "The food was amazing, I've never seen such blue water—"

"And we've had sex three times a day without fear of snot-nosed students needing Pepper-Up at all hours," Severus added drily. 

"They aren't snot-nosed. Not usually," Harry replied, smiling. "Admit it, you had a good time."

Severus reached for the back of Harry's neck and leaned in closer. "I did."

Harry melted into the kiss. He wanted to crawl into Severus's lap to deepen it...

"Get a room!"

...when he was reminded that they were in public. 


End file.
